Thanksgiving Surprise
by SOGH1963
Summary: Quartermaines get a Thanksgiving surprise that they never expected. I do NOT own General Hospital or any of it's characters.


_**Thanksgiving Surprise **_

_**Summary: **__The Quartermaines encounter many surprises during their Thanksgiving. Some they're pleased about, while others they question the motives. _

Mya and Tracy were downstairs. Tracy was insulting Mya like she always does and Mya was fighting back when Monica came down the stairs. "Happy Thanksgiving, Mya" Monica said. "Thanks. Happy Thanksgiving to you too" Mya said. "What? Nobody's going to wish me a Happy Thanksgiving?" asked Tracy sounding hurt. "Not feeling it" said Mya. Monica began laughing. "That's what you get for insulting us" said Monica. Edward came down the stairs "Happy Thanksgiving everyone. Mya, you are going to have so much fun" he said. "Actually. I want a happy Thanksgiving and I can't have that here with Tracy insulting me. I'm going with the hospital staff to serve food at a shelter. Happy Thanksgiving Monica. Happy Thanksgiving to you too, Edward" Mya said and then she left. Monica and Edward gave Tracy the dagger eyes. "Tracy how dare you insult Mya?" Edward said. "Daddy. She's here for a handout. Why are you being so blinded by her?" asked Tracy. "Doesn't matter. Thanksgiving is about family and Mya is family. Now you scared her away" said Monica. Alice came in and asked how many pizzas to order. Edward told Alice to hold off on ordering the pizza. All four of them were looking around the room and realized how big and empty it was going to be.

10 minutes later, Edward told Alice that it was probably just going to be them so to go ahead and order the pizza. Alice ordered the pizza. When the pizza came and Alice served it, everyone grabbed a slice and sat down to eat. Alice looked at the three of them strangely. She was wondering why Edward wasn't singing. Everyone looked depressed and no one was talking to each other. Just then there was a knock on the door and Alice went to go answer it. Alice walked in and Rebecca, Ned, Lois and Brook followed close behind. "Hey family" they said in unison. "I met up with Rebecca, mom and dad at the airport" said Brook. "Come on in" said Edward cheering up just a little. The four of them grabbed a slice of pizza and sat on the couch. There was another knock at the door, this time Monica went to go answer it. There at the door was Skye. Monica put her dislike for Skye behind her and welcomed her in. Skye walked in and grabbed a slice of pizza. Edward wasn't too thrilled, but Monica looked at him with warning that they should welcome Skye. All of them started a conversation with each other. Everyone was happy to be spending time with family.

Edward walked into the hallway and picked up the picture of Lila and whispered "I miss you sweetheart. I wish you were here. Tell me something, should I go in there and sing the song. It's not the same without you, now I'm the only one that sings. Come on Lila, just send me a sign" said Edward. Just then there was a knock at the door. Edward went to go answer it. There was Jason. Edward told him to go away, but Jason told him that he couldn't leave because he had to be here. Edward went to close the door when Jason stopped him. "Look I have someone in the car who I'm supposed to protect and she insists on spending Thanksgiving with the Quartermaines. So here we are" said Jason. "We? Who's we?" asked Edward. Jason looked to the car and signaled for her to come out. Brenda Barrett walked out of the car and toward the house. "That's we" said Jason. "Edward" Brenda said as she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Darling Brenda. Look at you. You're as beautiful as ever" said Edward. "So what do you say, Edward? Can me and Jason come in?" asked Brenda. "Absolutely. You my dear are always welcome. And if he must be protecting you, then he can come in too" said Edward. Brenda walked into the living room. "Hey everyone. Happy Thanksgiving" Brenda said as she walked over to give everyone a hug. Jason walked in and everyone looked shocked. "Yes. I am here to protect Brenda" said Jason. "Wait hold on. Protect Brenda? Protect her from what?" asked Lois. "Everyone. The only reason I am here is because of a man who goes by the Balkan. He has tried to attack me many times and Jason is protecting me. And he is doing a great job of it too" said Brenda. "Wait. So someone actually tried to attack you?" asked Ned. "Yes" said Brenda. Jason grabbed a slice of pizza for him and Brenda.

Everyone started questioning Brenda about what her life was like when she wasn't being attacked and they wanted to know more about the Balkan. Brenda asked Edward if they were going to sing the song and Edward looked at her and told her in a minute. He walked out of the room and looked up and said "Thank you darling." Edward walked back in and they were about to start singing, when the back door opened. Mya walked in and Tracy said "So you came back?" Monica told her to leave Mya alone, but Monica also wanted answers. "I thought you were going with the hospital staff to serve food at the shelter" said Monica. "Well. I realized that you need to spend Thanksgiving with family and it seems like we have the whole gang here" said Mya. "Ya come on in and join the party" said Skye. Mya walked in and Edward told Tracy not to insult her. Everyone had a slice of pizza in their hand and everyone was about to take a bite, when Edward stopped them and told them to sing along. "We gather together to ask the Lord's blessing; he chastens and hastens his will to make known. The wicked oppressing now cease from distressing. Sing praises to his name, he forgets not his own" they all sang. Everyone had to agree that this would be a Thanksgiving no one would forget. Everyone was together and they weren't fighting. Edward, Tracy, Monica, Rebecca, Ned, Lois, Brook, Skye, Jason, Brenda and Mya were all in the same room and getting along. They vowed to stop fighting for Thanksgiving, but come tomorrow they would be at each other's throats again.


End file.
